The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) packaging, and, more particularly, to an IC package having where a die is located between two substrates.
Flip-chip and wire bonding technologies are widely used for interconnecting ICs. While each of these technologies offers significant respective benefits and/or advantages in certain types of applications, IC packaging continues to evolve by providing more narrowly tailored solutions to specific segments of the packaged IC market. For example, several product specific factors typically need to be considered before the most appropriate means of IC interconnection can be selected.